


Hope

by JakkusJediPrincess



Series: SkyFamily stories [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rey Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakkusJediPrincess/pseuds/JakkusJediPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's your father" were the words she remembered when she saw his face again after years. This man whose stories she knew, which everyone knew. Or so they thought. Because they didn't know about his daughter or his wife.</p>
<p>Now it was her time to listen to those stories only her father knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> \- her name was inspired by tumblr posts  
> \- since this is the sequel to "Sacrifice" and I wrote that one before the R1 scans leak Diego Luna's character is still called "Cassein Willix" which was a rumored name before.

_ That’s your father. _

The words her mother had spoken many years ago were what she remembered as soon as she looked right into this man’s eyes. The same blue eyes filled with sadness looked at her like the ones she had seen the last time she had seen her father.

The silver prosthetic hand he had was something she had forgotten, but when he had lifted his hands to pull his hood down, the memories had started to come back slowly. And now that she could see his face properly everything started to make sense.

He had aged. He had grown a beard and his once blond hair had turned grey completely. One thing that hadn’t changed for her was that he felt like a stranger. But everything she had experienced before coming to this island made her feel closer to him than ever. Because she now knew that her mother had always told her about her father, just without mentioning that this man was him.

How could one person feel like a stranger but also very close to one at once? How could she deal with knowing that two people she had considered to be separate were in fact one and the same?

As she held up the lightsaber, Luke Skywalker’s lightsaber, her father’s lightsaber, she started to tear up. Confusion, sadness, disappointment, and a tiny hint of happiness. It all felt like she wouldn’t ever be able to handle this.

She could see the disbelief on his face when he started to tear up himself. Maybe he felt something similar to what she felt in that moment.   


“Kira?” he whispered in disbelief and memories washed over her. Of being called that name, of being hugged and loved, of playing with people, of her mother.

She couldn’t stop it when she lost her grip on the lightsaber and it fell down on the ground, rolling to her feet. She slapped one hand over her mouth as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Slowly he walked towards her before embracing her lovingly, his prosthetic hand on her back and the other gently caressing her head.   


“Why?” she whispered, her voice shaking with sobs.

It took a while but when she had finally calmed down a bit, he let go of her; but he still held her face in both his hands. He still seemed like he couldn’t believe that she stood there in front of him.

“You look so much like your mother,” he said, caressing her cheeks. Him saying that sounded so familiar to her.

Then he let go and knelt down to pick up the lightsaber. “Where did you get this?” he asked, studying the weapon in his hand.

“Maz Kanata. A friend of Han. She had it,” she replied.

“You met Han?” Luke asked. He looked hurt. Judging by what she knew about the Force he must have felt his friend dying.   


“I did. And I met Leia as well.”

When she mentioned his sister, Luke smiled sadly.

“She wants you to come back.” Luke sighed when he heard that.

“I know she does and to be honest, I wasn’t ready to come back,” Luke said. He seemed hesitant to continue.

Rey felt slight anger boiling up in her. “So you want to let your sister down like you did to me when I was little?” she yelled at him, putting all the frustration she had suppressed over the years into it. She still had family who could have come back to her, but he never did. Why didn’t he?

“I didn’t want to let you down. I didn’t know you were alive,” Luke replied, “I wasn’t sure you were alive. I could feel your mother die but not you. But you should have been with her.”

“Then why didn’t you search for me?”

“I did,” Luke said, “I did. And a few of my students did too. But we never found you.”

Rey sighed. “So you assumed I died,” she added and sighed again.

“I did. I’m so sorry. I should have searched for you even more. But I also had to take care of my students.”

“So your students were the reason we only ever met once when I was little?”

Luke shook his head and smiled softly at her, which made her feel at home almost immediately even though she didn’t want to feel like it. 

“It wasn’t that. If things had gone differently, you and your mother would have stayed with me all the time.”

 

*** * ***

 

“What should we name her?” Jyn asked Luke as they were lying in bed together, Luke’s ear pressed to her stomach. He could feel his unborn child’s presence already and it made him even more excited to become a father.

“I’ve been thinking about that, but I haven’t been able to come up with something nice yet,” Luke replied and pulled his head away from his wife’s stomach to look up at Jyn.

“I had an idea,” she said, “What about ‘Kira’?”

Luke smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her. “That sounds wonderful.”

Happily, they both smiled at each other. Suddenly Luke’s face lit up before he asked: “What do you think about a double name?”

“A double name? What do you have in mind?”

“My mother’s name. So her name would be Kira Padmé.”

Jyn lifted an eyebrow as she looked at her husband. “You don’t like it,” he sighed but she immediately started to laugh.

“Oh, I like the idea. I just wanted to mess with you,” Jyn said, “I really like it. Kira Padmé Skywalker. I mean, I guess she’ll take your name right? To honor the family.” Again Jyn laughed but Luke knew she was serious about it.

“Yes.”

 

*****

 

The blue flickering figure in front of Luke looked at him in a slightly judging way. “And why are you talking to me while the mother of your child is in labor?” the woman asked. Her hair was braided around her head.

“Because she sent me away, Leia! She said I should talk to you to calm my nerves.” 

Then she laughed.

“Obviously. You were probably too nervous, weren’t you?”

Luke sighed. “Maybe.” 

“I understand. And don’t worry. Everything will be alright. You said it’ll be a girl?” Leia asked. 

Luke nodded and replied: “Yes. At first we wanted to be surprised but then we decided against it so we have enough time to choose a name. We thought about calling her Kira Padmé.”

“After our mother?” 

Luke nodded. “I thought it would be a great way to honor her,” he said with a big smile on his face. 

“I think it’s a great name. I can’t wait to meet her when we find time for that,” Leia said with a smile.

She just wanted to continue talking when suddenly, someone approached Luke. “Master Skywalker? Congratulations on becoming a father.” It was one of the medical droids that had been helping with the delivery.

“Go and see her,” Leia said and cut off the conversation immediately.

Luke followed the droid nervously. Was he even ready to be a father? Was he ready to shoulder the responsibility of raising a child with the knowledge of its family’s history? He had thought about this often, but he couldn’t find the answers for those questions. He just knew that he would want his little girl to grow up to become someone she herself could be proud of one day. Maybe even someone who could continue his work, if she wanted to.

When he stepped into the room Jyn was in he immediately saw her smiling at the little bundle in her arm. Slowly he went over to her and she looked up at him. “Look at her,” she whispered and she looked back at their daughter who was wiggling slightly inside the cloths around her.

“I can’t believe it,” Luke whispered as he looked at the little girl. He had his own family now. His own child.

“She got your nose,” Jyn said. Luke knew she was tired, but there was so much happiness radiating from her too. It probably was the happiest moment of their lives.

“You think?” he asked happily as he gazed at the child.

Jyn turned her head to him and kissed his cheek. “Look at this little wonder. Our Kira Padmé,” she said and looked back at their daughter.

“You named her after your mother?” a voice suddenly asked which made Luke look ahead only to see his father. Jyn looked at Luke, first with confusion then with realization. She had experienced this a few times before.

“Yes, we did,” Luke replied.

“Your father?” Jyn asked and Luke nodded.

Anakin came closer to the bed to get a better look at Kira. “I couldn’t hold you or your sister when you were born. And I can’t hold my granddaughter. But at least I can see her,” he mumbled. Luke smiled at him.

“You’ll be a great father, Luke.”

 

*****

 

Luke was pacing around the living room, thinking. He had had a few conversations with his father about how he turned to the dark side and his situation seemed similar to what had happened to him. He was just glad that Jyn was asleep. 

“Luke?” 

Apparently Jyn wasn’t asleep anymore. Luke turned around and went towards her.

“Go back to bed, Jyn,” he said softly and kissed her forehead. But instead of listening to him she just lifted an eyebrow and shook her head before she took Luke’s hand and pulled him towards the seats.

“Something is wrong and you are telling me now exactly what’s going on,” she said as she pushed Luke down and sat down next to him. She gently took his hands in hers and caressed them. “Did you have a vision?” she asked.

Luke nodded. “It wasn’t completely clear though which is unusual. It should have been clearer. But it is why I don’t know what to think about it,” he answered, “I only know that I have to be very careful with how I react to it.”

Jyn rolled her eyes. “Just tell me,” she urged him, as she did often when something was bothering him.

“Something dark is coming for our daughter. I don’t know who, I don’t know when. But I feel it might be because of who I am, who my father was,” Luke explained. Jyn nervously bit her lips. She had thought about something like this before. The possibility that someone would target her child for her power. Like it was probably done with Ben.

“Do you think that whoever is after her can find her easier if she’s around you?” she asked.

Luke looked at her, shock written all over his face. “You aren’t suggesting..?”

“Yes, I am,” Jyn said.

“No! What if whoever it is finds her? Without me she won’t survive. Jyn, you can’t be serious!”

Jyn rolled her eyes again. “I am. And you know it would be better if she isn’t around you. What if it is whoever is already targeting your nephew? And you can’t just leave your students, but it might also be easier to find her as long as she’s around you,” she said, “And I’ll leave with her. I’ll ask some friends if they come with me. I know Shadra just ended her relationship and needs something to keep her mind off things.”

Luke shook his head. “There has to be another way.”

“Luke, what was that about not letting yourself be ruled by your attachments?”

He sighed. “Yes, you are right.”

“Good. Now come back to bed. Tomorrow I’ll plan everything with my friends,” Jyn said and stood up. She had turned her head around but Luke could already see tears forming in her eyes. She might act strong, but she was a very vulnerable person.

Luke immediately stood up as well and hugged her. “We’ll manage, won’t we?” he asked.

“We will.”

 

*** * ***

 

Rey had spent the rest of the day wandering around the island while trying to get used to all this new information. She had had the thought before, back when she had talked to Maz, that maybe Luke was her father. Even though that had sounded almost too good to be true in her head. Why would the hero of the stories her mother had told her be the same man as her father? Someone who could have come to pick her up from Jakku?

She had suppressed so many memories, but they were slowly coming back. She didn’t know exactly what happened to her mother, but she finally had her father back. If he even wanted to. She still felt like he didn’t want to come back with her when she finally saw him again in the evening for dinner.

He smiled softly at her when she sat down across from him, next to Chewbacca who together with Artoo had come up to greet Luke as well. Artoo was beeping happily next to Luke. Apparently he and Luke knew each other very well.

“Can I ask you something?” Rey asked carefully. Luke nodded.

“Sure, Kira.”

“It’s Rey,” she replied without thinking. She still felt strange hearing this name from him. As if he expected something from her, as if he thought he knew her and she felt like he didn’t. She saw his facial expression change for a second before he smiled softly at her again.

“Mum always told me stories about you, Han and Leia. Is.. is Artoo one of the droids you found back in the day? The astromech which contained the information on the Death Star?”

He nodded. “My uncle bought him and C-3PO from some Jawas.”

“Jawas?” she asked, furrowing her brows in question.

She was sure she had heard about Jawas before but couldn’t really remember where they came from.

“Yes, they live on Tatooine. They live off the trade of droids, mostly. They are scavengers,” Luke explained and gave her a bowl with food.

“Thanks,” she said, “I didn’t think there was anything to scavenge on Tatooine. Not like on Jakku.”

“Jakku?” Luke asked. He seemed slightly confused but there was something else written on his face Rey couldn’t really recognize.

“Yes. I’ve been a scavenger on Jakku. Because it’s the only way to survive there, really.”

Luke’s face seemed to darken a bit. “Jakku was it. I see,” he mumbled but didn’t comment on it any further.

They ate their food in silence with the occasional beep coming from Artoo who apparently was happy to see Luke again and had to ask him how he was.

“I’ve been trying to find out more about the Force again. Yes, this was a Jedi temple once,” Luke told the droid. Rey glanced at them a few times but tried to be stealthy. Even though she had thought about Luke being her father all day, it still was a strange thought. And she still didn’t know if he wanted to come back with her.

It was after they had finished their food and Rey had sat down somewhere to look out at the sea that Luke came to her again. “Beautiful view, isn’t it?” he asked, “May I sit down next to you?” He seemed hesitant.

“Sure,” Rey said and gestured him to sit down.

They sat there in silence again for a while. “I dreamed about this island before,” Rey said after a while. “I imagined it usually when I couldn’t sleep,” she continued. She could feel Luke looking at her.

“Maybe that was the Force telling you something,” he said.

Rey looked ahead, observing the waves which she could hear crashing against the rocks. It became colder in the slowly fading sunlight and she started to rub her arms to get a bit warmer.

“I got a spare cloak somewhere,” Luke said. She glanced at him and could see that he looked worried.

“That would be nice,” Rey said with a small smile. Maybe she was a bit harsh on him for not really talking to him. But he also had not been around for so long that she would be able to feel like she could talk to him.

When he came back, he gently placed the cloak around her shoulders. “I hope that’s enough,” Luke said as he sat down again.

“Thank you,” Rey whispered and huddled up in the cloak. It was just a cloak, but the gesture meant a lot to her. He seemed to care.

“You said Leia wants me to come back,” Luke suddenly said. Rey nodded.

“And you said you aren’t ready.”

“Wasn’t,” he said, “I said I wasn’t. But I feel - since you came here - it might be time to come back.” He smiled at Rey again.

“And would you like to be trained in the ways of the Force? I’m guessing that was also part of the reason you came here, wasn’t it?” he asked her. Rey sighed. She had thought about it, and she knew she would need it to survive. Especially now that she knew who her father was. And she’d most likely run into Kylo again.

“Maybe,” she said, “It’s all a bit much to be honest. I feel like I should though.” Luke nodded thoughtfully next to her.

“You can tell me tomorrow if you have decided what you wanna do,” he said, “But for now.. Can you tell me how my sister is?”

 

*****

 

When she woke up the next morning, she could already hear Chewbacca and Artoo outside. Still sleepy, she wrapped the cloak around herself and went outside of the hut she had slept in. She took a look around until she found them with Luke. It seemed as if they were sharing stories from the past about adventures they experienced together.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Luke said before his facial expression changed. As if he had realized that maybe he shouldn’t have called her that.

“Morning,” Rey said and tried to smile a bit which made Luke smile back at her. He gave her something to eat and turned back to Artoo who beeped something about a trash compactor.

Rey listened carefully to the stories the others were sharing. It seemed like they had experienced a lot together. She remembered most of the stories from her mother but with less detail. It was fascinating to finally hear about it in a less fairytale like way.

Suddenly Luke turned to her. “Chewie said you also had quite an adventure before you came here?” he asked. Rey swallowed the food she had had in her mouth and nodded. “Mind sharing?” Luke asked curiously.

And Rey started to talk about everything. How she met BB-8, how she met Finn, how they escaped from TIE fighters, how they met Han, how she ended up finding out what she could do, how she fought Kylo.

She felt like she was about to cry. Thinking about what happened to Finn really hurt. “You said he’ll be okay, right? You’ll see him again,” Luke said and walked around their makeshift table to put his hand on her shoulder. “He sounds like a great and brave young man. I can’t wait to meet him myself,” he added with a smile and Rey smiled back at him.

“Thank you.” She laid her hand on Luke’s and hesitated for a second before she stood up and hugged him. Maybe she could get used to him being around and close. And hugging her father felt like home even though she didn’t know him well enough. Yet.

“And I accept your offer from yesterday,” she said as she let go off Luke. He nodded.

“Then I think we should start today already,” he said.

“But what about the Resistance?”

“I can’t have you travel anywhere without having had at least some training. It’s too dangerous.”

Rey sighed. But she understood.

Luke turned to leave and gestured her to follow him, which she did. They went over to some smaller stones lying around. Luke picked up a few and showed them to her. “You already once used the Force to get the lightsaber. Maybe you can float those stones? Like this,” he said and they floated from his hand before starting to move in circles around it. 

Rey looked skeptically at Luke’s hand when the stones landed on it again slowly. “You can do it,” Luke said as she took the stones. “Take a deep breath and concentrate,” he added. 

She did as he had said. She closed her eyes for a second, before she looked at her hand again, and then the stones started to float up. Then she let them move in circles around her hand as Luke had done.

She looked back at Luke with a huge, happy smile. “I think you might be better at it already than I was at first,” Luke said and smiled back at her. “But before I can be sure about that... Your physical strength is also important,” he added and gestured her to follow him again.

She soon realized that Jedi training didn’t just include letting stones float. A lot of physical training was part of it. Thankfully her having been a scavenger on Jakku meant that she already was in a good shape and Luke mostly had her train how to use the Force over the following days. For some reason, he also asked her to accompany him to another island a few times where they could go for a long walk.

Most of the time they were silent during those walks. Only sometimes they talked about things, mostly training itself and how Rey felt about it. What she found interesting but also a bit intimidating was how Luke seemed so caring usually, but during training he was more like a teacher than her father.

Only sometimes she allowed herself to think about Luke as her father. It was still a strange thought. Maybe because they hadn’t shared more stories about each other since Rey had told him how exactly the lightsaber came into her possession.

When they went for a walk the fourth time, she finally asked him something she had wondered about for a while.

“What was my mother like? I only barely remember anything. I know she was a fighter,” she said as she looked ahead at the wide, green meadow.

“She was an amazing woman. Hurt by a lot of things that happened to her, but there was a lot of love she had to give,” Luke said. It was a bit vague. But before Rey could ask something else, he continued. “Jyn Erso. That was her name. She was one of the rebels who stole the plans for the first Death Star. She ran into Vader during that mission which was why she really had to get used to being around me. The Force frightened her more than she liked to admit.”

He chuckled a bit. “You can imagine what it was like when I told her that Vader was my father. She didn’t speak to me for a few weeks,” he said.

 

*** * ***

 

“Why don’t you two get married?” Han asked, more as a joke. He had been a third-wheel on some spontaneous mission with Luke and Jyn for the former rebels. They had had to get some intel on hidden Imperial bases inside the territory of the New Republic to find out if someone was still there. Whoever had had the idea to team him up with the two lovebirds - they denied being that usually - must have been out of their mind. But then he remembered that it had been his wife’s idea.

“I’d never marry someone who wields the Force. I don’t need that in my life, thank you,” Jyn said, but Han caught a glimpse at a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. He knew Jyn and Luke liked each other. But Jyn wasn’t someone who easily let someone in and Luke was someone who didn’t mind waiting. Especially when him waiting for her to open up included her creeping into his bed in the middle of the night once a while for a bit of fun.

It had already been a few years since the Battle of Endor. Han and Leia had already married and had a son, Ben, and Luke would soon leave to continue his training as a Jedi by himself, as well as trying to find more force-sensitives who might be interested to be trained as Jedi. They only had a few missions to do before that could happen since they had promised to help with rebuilding the Republic.

“You’re saying that now,” Han mumbled as a reply to what Jyn had said. Thankfully she was already occupied again with flirting with Luke. 

Han still remembered how she had turned up again shortly after the defeat of the Emperor, saying that she just wanted to finally meet the guy who blew up the Death Star thanks to the plans she had stolen with her team. And then she had stayed and she had even started to do missions again despite saying that she wasn’t interested in that anymore.

He knew exactly why she had stayed. Luke was the reason, even though she didn’t like to admit that.

“Oh, Han. Ben asked me if I can teach him a bit how to use the Force. And I promised you and Leia to ask you if that ever comes up so.. Can I?” Luke suddenly asked.

“Sure. I don’t see why not. It’s not as if he hasn’t tried anything on his own already. He drives me crazy sometimes,” Han replied while he observed his best friend and brother-in-law being held jokingly in a chokehold by the woman he fancied.

“I’ll go to sleep,” Jyn suddenly said and disappeared in the back of the ship.

“What’s wrong with her?” Han asked.

“You know how she is when we talk about the Force. Her experience with it before meeting me wasn’t exactly positive.”

“Vader,” Han mumbled, remembering all the things the man had done.

He still remembered the day Leia told him who Vader was. It was only shortly after he had found out that she and Luke were twins. Apparently she had wanted to get it off the table before they got married without him knowing that. Han knew Leia wasn’t very fond of Vader being her birth father. She didn’t even see him as her father. But it was important to know, especially now that they had a child together.

“Does she know?” Han asked. Luke shook his head.

“Not yet. I’ll tell her eventually. But as long as it’s only known by a few people and whatever that is between us isn’t serious, it might be better that she doesn’t know. For now,” he replied. Han nodded. 

He understood. Luke and Leia both handled that information with a lot of care. Who knew how the galaxy would react if they found out that one of the rebel leaders and the last Jedi were both the children of a high ranked Imperial such as Vader.

“You know, kid, you might not really have a word right now for what you and her have but I can tell you one thing I realized,” Han started which made Luke look at him curiously.

“And that is?”

Han smirked. “She’s good for you. I haven’t seen you so relaxed and happy in a while.”

 

*****

 

An excited young Ben ran towards his uncle when he exited his ship. “Uncle Luke,” he yelled as the mentioned knelt down to hug him.

“Hey, Ben,” Luke said and patted the boy’s hair. “I got something for you,” he added and motioned the droid next to him to give it to him. Artoo opened one of his hatches and a small wooden box came out of it. Luke took it and held it towards his nephew.

“This is a flute. The Ewoks made it,” he said as he opened the box. A small wooden flute formed like a Condor dragon lay in it.

“Can’t you give him something he can’t keep us awake with?” Han said, laughing. He and Leia smiled down at their son who curiously inspected the present Luke had given him.

“Ben? What do we do when we get a present?” Leia asked him.   


“Thank you, Uncle Luke,” Ben said and ran off again with his present. Luke motioned Artoo that he should follow to keep an eye on the boy. Then he hugged his sister and Han.

“How are you doing? The last time we talked you said you had finally taken on a few apprentices,” Leia asked.

“Yes, I did. Two siblings, brother and sister, who are our age, and a teenager. She didn’t have anyone anymore so it was the best to take her in already even though she’s just fourteen,” Luke replied as they went inside.

“Quite the big place you live in,” Luke said, “You even have a place to park the Falcon.”

“That’s the great thing about having a wife who’s high ranked in politics,” Han said laughing which earned him a push from Leia’s elbow.

“We invited a few friends over for dinner. We thought you might wanna see some of them again,” Leia told her brother.

“That sounds great. Can’t wait to meet everyone again.”

Everyone - as Luke found out later that day - consisted of Lando, a few former rebel pilots, Shara Bey and Kes Dameron with their son Poe, and a few other former rebels. Even Mon Mothma came - not without security though -, and Jyn Erso was there as well.

“Jyn,” Luke said as he saw her.

“Hello, farmboy,” she replied before Luke hugged her. He smiled brightly at her as he could feel the same feelings bubbling up that he had felt for her before he had left. She seemed equally as happy to see him again.

“You haven’t changed a bit,” Jyn said as she looked Luke up and down.

“You haven’t either,” Luke replied and they both giggled. “But I have to say that I’ve learned a bit more about responsibility.”

“Ah, yes. The great Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Finally teaching others in the ways of the Force,” Jyn said. Before she could continue though she was interrupted by Mon Mothma.

“Master Skywalker. It’s an honor to meet you again. Your sister told me that you have taken on a few apprentices,” she said. She still had the same bearing she had during the end of the war against the Empire. Elegant, slightly elevated, but also commanding attention.

“Yes, I have. It’s about time that I build a new Jedi Order. The time is right for it,” Luke said.

“That’s wonderful to hear. I still remember how it was before the Empire. I think you will do great work. I knew your parents and they did a great service to the Old Republic. You and your sister both seem to have inherited those talents,” Mon Mothma said.

Luke looked at her with surprise written all over his face. “You knew our parents?” he asked.

“Didn’t Leia tell you? I had a conversation with her a while ago about it. She didn’t seem too interested in it though. Aside from a few things I could tell her about your mother. She said you both didn’t know anything about her.”

Luke nodded. Leia only really saw Bail and Breha Organa as her parents. Which was understandable. Though she had started to acknowledge that there were others who were the reason she was even born. She sometimes referred to Anakin as ‘our father’ when talking to Luke, even though he knew she didn’t like saying that.

“Your mother actually was there when we started what ended up becoming the rebellion. She was a senator from Naboo back then,” Mon Mothma continued, “Amazing young woman. She was the Queen of Naboo at the age of fourteen. Leia apparently inherited your mother’s political talent. Or Bail raised her that way, which I can imagine. He and Padmé were rather close as well.”

“Her name was Padmé?” Luke asked. He remembered that he had never asked his father about their mother. He should have.

“Yes, Padmé Naberrie. She was mostly known as Padmé Amidala though. Maybe you should come over to my office while you are here and we can talk a bit more about her,” Mon Mothma suggested.

“I’d like that,” Luke replied.

“Wonderful. And I would also like to talk to you about sending force-sensitives your way if you want. Together with us, you might be faster in finding new people who want to join the Order.”

Luke smiled happily at her. “That sounds like a great idea.”

“Important children with their important parents. Sounds like your family made quite the mark on the galaxy,” Jyn commented after Mon Mothma had left them to talk to Leia and Han.

“You have no idea,” Luke mumbled which earned him a confused look from Jyn. “I’ll tell you some stories about my father one day,” he said even though he knew that she wouldn’t be happy with that.

“One day?” she replied but Luke didn’t comment on it. “I know your father was a Jedi. What else could there be to tell? Did he get a medal for great services to the Republic? I mean, he should because he fathered you and Leia,” she went on which made Luke laugh.

“If they had known back then, they would have kicked him out of the Order,” Luke mentioned.

“Ah, yes. I remember you told me about that. He can be glad the Order was destroyed around that time,” Jyn said in a sarcastic tone.

“Jyn.”

“Yes, okay. That joke wasn’t appropriate. I’m sorry.”

The rest of the evening they didn’t talk about it anymore. Jyn seemed to understand that she wouldn’t hear anything from Luke about his father again, and she had way more fun getting into a heated discussion with Lando about the best ways to cheat people off their money which amused Luke who listened. Mostly so he was occupied with something, and he enjoyed just observing Jyn.

She was pretty with her brown hair and hazel eyes, but what really always caught Luke’s attention was the way she held herself; confident but only masking a certain shyness with that. He knew she had spent a lot of time as a teenager on her own and had some trust issues because of that. But she had managed to open up to him to a certain extent quite fast.

Jyn was a fighter. Something that always amazed him. The way she handled herself in a fight just looked beautiful to him and he had to admit that she could have beaten him up easily if they had met just a few years earlier.

“Oh, Luke, what I wanted to ask you,” Jyn suddenly said as she turned around to him. “Would you mind if I come with you when you go back? I need a change of scenery.”

Luke looked at her thoughtfully. Jyn never needed a change of scenery unless she didn’t have anything to do anymore or was too bored with her life. Which could be the case. Becoming an upstanding citizen of the New Republic was probably not exactly what gave her the right amount of satisfaction she needed.

“Did you lose your job?” Luke asked, grinning because it was the best explanation he could come up with as to why she wanted to leave.

“I lost my job.”

Luke laughed. “Not surprised. Let me guess,” he said and acted as if he was thinking about something. “You didn’t go along with all the rules, right?”

“Maybe?” she replied but Luke could see it in her facial expression that he was right. He chuckled.

“You can come with me. Just keep in mind that I have to look after my students a lot.”

 

*****

 

Jyn breathed in the morning air as she stood outside the temple. She looked at the meadow in front of her, which was moving slightly in the wind. At first she had thought she would stay only for a few months, but she had already been there for a year. Being around Luke and his Order was what she had needed. It calmed her.

She had slowly started to open up more to Luke and whatever they had had before was turning into something more serious. That was also what had kept her at the temple. 

Luke. 

It had always been Luke. The Tatooine farmboy who had destroyed the Death Star and became a Jedi with ease, at least in Jyn’s eyes. He had always been rather charming in her eyes as well.

“Good morning, beautiful,” someone suddenly whispered into her ear and laid their arms around her. It was Luke. The first time he had done that, she had almost punched him in the face.

“Good morning,” she replied and smiled as he kissed her cheek softly.

“Enjoying a peaceful morning?” Luke asked as he laid his chin on her shoulder.

“Thanks to you and your sister, it’s always peaceful now,” Jyn replied jokingly.

“We only helped. There were other people involved in it as well.”

Jyn grinned. He was always so modest about his achievements. “You defeated Vader. At least that’s something you did on your own. Give yourself at least some credit,” she said as she put her hands on his.

Luke stayed silent for a while before he said: “Talking of defeating Vader... I wanted to tell my students about it today. The older ones at least. You might wanna hear about it as well.”

Jyn turned her head around to look at him.

“Are you serious? You never really talk about what happened. Why now?” she asked.

“Because I think I can trust my students with the knowledge about what exactly happened.”

 

A few hours later, a still slightly confused Jyn found herself sitting in a room together with the older students. Luke didn’t have a lot of students because it was still rather difficult for him to find force-sensitive people in the galaxy, even with the help of the new senate. And he also tried to keep the number small for now so he could be sure he’d train everyone to their full potential.

Luke sat on a chair in the circle they had formed, his elbows on his legs, his hands folded and supporting his head.

“Master Skywalker? What exactly is it that you want to teach us today?” a young woman with straight black hair, dark brown eyes, and round face asked. Jyn was still trying to remember the names of Luke’s students, but she believed this woman was named Keida.

Luke sighed and looked at everyone. Five students were sitting there, looking curiously at him. “I’m not teaching you anything today. Not necessarily at least. You might be able to learn something from what I wanna tell you about,” Luke said, “But there is one condition I have. You have to keep certain facts for yourself. Not everyone is ready to hear about it yet.”

Everyone nodded and mumbled that they would be able to keep anything for themselves. The atmosphere in the room seemed almost foreboding. Then Luke nodded, more to himself, and took a deep breath. “I’m telling you about the day the Emperor and Vader died,” he said.

“You mostly know what happened on the forest moon of Endor with the rebels. What you don’t know exactly is what happened when I went to confront Vader, how he died.”

Confused, everyone looked at him. They all had learned that Luke had defeated the Sith lord in a lightsaber duel in which an unfortunate blow by Vader had hit and killed the Emperor.

“I actually went and confronted Vader not to kill him, but to make him see where he was wrong. There was still light in him. The man he once had been was still there. Everyone had always tried to tell me that whoever fell to the dark side would never come back, but I couldn’t believe it. Vader actually had been taught that as well when he was a Jedi. So I went up on the Death Star with Vader where the Emperor was waiting.”

Luke took another deep breath. “The Emperor wanted to turn me to the dark side and he knew it would happen if I killed Vader. It’s not as if I wasn’t tempted because the temptation will always be there. But I could hold myself back before it was too late and I threw my lightsaber away actually. Because there are situations in which you shouldn’t fight. So the Emperor decided that the only way was killing me.”

“He was a powerful Sith lord himself and he could create lightning to electrocute someone, which he did with me. And yes, I almost died that day. I didn’t, because Vader did realize there was a way out from the dark side. So when he grabbed the Emperor and threw him down a  well,  the lightning electrocuted his suit which he needed to stay alive. The Emperor died and Vader also only had a few minutes to live because his suit wasn’t working anymore. But he knew he made the right decision.”

“I then brought his body down on the ground, gave him a proper Jedi funeral and a grave.” Luke looked at everyone before adding: “If you want to ask me anything about what happened, you may do so.” Everyone looked at each other. Jyn saw the confusion on the faces of everyone. She too was confused.

“Luke, there is one thing I don’t understand,” she said, “You know I had a run in with Vader once and I can’t see how someone as brutal as he was would ever turn back.”

“I thought you might ask about that. Not everyone can. It really depends on who the person is and what motivates them, or even what made them fall. And there was one thing that Vader had always wanted when he still was a Jedi. Something he thought he had lost.”

Slowly it dawned on Jyn what it could be. She remembered that Luke had once told her that he and Leia had been separated at birth for their own protection. She had always thought it was just because they were the children of a Jedi and therefore the Empire would have been interested in getting their hands on them.

“Darth Vader as I said, was once a Jedi. A Jedi who defied the old rules sometimes and even had married secretly. A Jedi named Anakin Skywalker,” Luke said and everyone looked at him in shock. “That’s the fact you really need to keep for yourself,” he added which made a few of them nod.

Jyn didn’t know how they all seemed to handle it somewhat well. She felt like she was about to burst. She had thought she could trust Luke, she had thought he was someone without dark secrets unlike she had been in the past. He was the son of a murderer who had tyrannized the galaxy for over twenty years. A man who had hurt her and killed people she had cared about. Who said Luke couldn’t turn out to become like that as well? He might have been even more powerful than Vader was at his prime.

She clenched her hands as she stared at Luke, not knowing what she should do. How could this soft-hearted man be the offspring of someone horrible like Vader? How could Leia who had fought for peace in the galaxy be Vader’s child?

Thinking about everything, she didn’t realize when Luke let everyone leave. She just sat there and stared at the ground. “Jyn?” Luke suddenly asked and put his hand on her shoulder. She visibly jerked at the touch and Luke pulled his hand off her. “I’m sorry for not telling you earlier,” he said.

“Can you please bring me to the next civilized planet?” she asked all of a sudden. She hadn’t even really thought about it. It had just been a sudden thought. She had to stay away from the temple for a while, away from Luke.

“Yes. I’ll get my ship ready while you fetch your things,” he said. Jyn caught a glimpse at his slightly hurt expression when he turned around to leave. It made her feel a bit sorry for him.

 

*** * ***

 

Rey felt that she was advancing quickly. Luke also emphasized on it a lot since he often called her a natural. She easily could make Artoo float across the island, which the droid didn’t like at all. She had stopped counting how often she had apologized to him.

She was still using her grandfather’s lightsaber while training. Rey still remembered very well how it felt when she had used it for the first time. It hadn’t been long since then but the feeling was burned into her memory. A lightsaber was so different to a staff. And the destruction it could bring was much stronger. She still remembered Kylo’s face which she had cut open with the same lightsaber she was still holding.

He was her cousin. She had never thought that one could fight a family member, but it happened. And according to what she knew about her father, he had also made the experience of fighting a family member before when his father was still alive.

Over the last few days she had slowly started to warm up to the idea of calling Luke ‘father’. She still remembered how happy he looked when she had said it for the first time. The sadness in his eyes had gone for a while as she had called him that. He still called her ‘Rey’ though.

“I’m amazed how well you are doing. When I started.. Well, I wasn’t exactly disciplined,” Luke mentioned after she had successfully directed laser bolts towards a target with the lightsaber while she was blindfolded - again. Rey took off the blindfold and turned off the lightsaber.

“Maybe I got it from mum?” Rey jokingly said, even though she knew by now that her mother had been a rather undisciplined person.

“She was even worse than I was,” Luke said.

“Yeah, I guess so from what you told me so far,” Rey said, “Jakku is probably the reason. One mistake could have meant starving for a day, if not dying.”

Immediately as she had said that Luke’s face became dark again and he sighed. The sadness in his eyes was still present at all time. “I’m sorry,” Rey said. She didn’t like hurting him like this.

“It’s okay, Rey. I actually just realize how much I must have frustrated my uncle and aunt when I was little. Because everything I did that could have killed me as a child, I did because I wanted to. Not because I had to,” Luke said.

“What did you do?”

“Flying through Beggar’s Canyon on Tatooine with a T-16 Skyhopper. It was rather risky and I could have died multiple times but I really loved flying. My uncle wasn’t too fond of that,” Luke explained with a chuckle. Rey smiled at him.

“I once had a flight simulator on Jakku which I beat basically every time in the end. And I had a speeder I had built myself. I guess the interest in flying is something I got from you,” she said as they went over to a few bigger rocks to sit down.

“From your grandfather. Anakin also enjoyed flying a lot,” Luke told her, “He was an excellent pilot from what I was told.”

He gave Rey something to eat and they sat on the rocks for a while in silence. Rey looked around. It wasn’t so long ago that the only green she had seen regularly were a few plants she had brought into her AT-AT. Even the weather was so different. It was cold compared to Jakku and it was even raining often.

“How did you get used to all those different planets when you left Tatooine? I mean, when I first saw Takodana I had never thought there was this much green in the whole galaxy. And here, here it’s raining more often than I could have imagined before,” Rey said gesturing to their surroundings.

Luke chuckled. “I was thrown right into a war. I didn’t have a lot of time thinking about it,” he said, “But I did spend some free time marveling at the beauty of the galaxy. There are planets on which the forests are made up of huge mushroom, there are planets which are completely covered in water.”

He looked reminiscing at the sea before he continued. “Most of the time I visited other planets I heard stories about my father during the Clone Wars. A few older people had had the chance to see him when he was a Jedi. And they seemed to like him a lot.”

Again, he looked at the sea and sighed. “That was before the galaxy found out about who he had become. Before the galaxy became wary towards Leia and me,” he said, “A few people remembered our mother though, so that helped. People liked her a lot from what we got to know.”

Rey listened, curious about any detail she could get to know. Luke had spent a lot of time telling her about their family. It was one of the things he seemed to value almost as much as her Jedi training.

“You said you and mum named me after her, right?”

“Yes. Kira Padmé,” Luke answered. He took a glance at her. Probably to make sure she was okay with hearing her given name. “You actually don’t just look like your mother,” Luke suddenly said, “You also look a lot like your grandmother.”

He smiled again before saying: “According to Leia, I look like our mother aside from hair and eye color. So it’s probably not really a surprise that you look like your grandmother.”

“Really?” Rey asked, “Maybe you should show me old holograms of you.” She laughed a bit, but she could see in Luke’s face that he understood that she wasn’t completely joking.

“Dad?” she then asked. He looked back at her, waiting for what she had to say. “I.. I don’t mind if you call me by the name mum and you gave me. You can still call me Rey but I really don’t mind being called Kira again. I might not be used to it anymore, but I will be eventually,” she said and smiled shyly at her father.

Luke looked as if he was about to cry a little out of happiness. He must have finally felt like his daughter really seemed to acknowledge who she was. He immediately leant towards her and pulled her into an embrace.

It was a nice feeling to have him hug her again. She felt right at home. But different than the way she felt when she had hugged Finn.

Finn.

Luke slowly let go off her. “Everything alright? You tensed up a little,” he asked.

“I thought about my friend, Finn,” she said and sighed. She looked down at her hands which she had laid back on her lap.

“You miss him a lot, don’t you?” Luke asked and she nodded.

“He was the first friend I made in years. He cares for me. He came to rescue me. And now he’s injured and I won’t be there when he wakes up again,” she said and felt how tears were building in her eyes.

“I’m sure you’ll see him again. And I don’t think he will be mad that you left for a while. I’m pretty sure he’ll understand. He sounds like someone who would,” Luke tried to reassure her and gently caressed her cheek.

“You’ve told me so much about him and I reassured you so often that you’ll see him again,” Luke said, “I know this fear of losing your friends, the people you love.” He put emphasize on the word ‘love’ as he said that. “Don’t let this fear control you or you might make the wrong decision,” he added which confused Rey slightly.

“I think I haven’t really told you the whole story about your mother and me the last time we talked about her, have I?” he asked, changing the subject.

“You haven’t. You still have to tell me how you guys got back together.”

 

*** * ***

 

Sighing Jyn nipped her drink. This establishment was so much nicer than she was used to from her past. Here no one gambled for ships, droids, or credits. Here people went to after work, when they wanted to have a nice chat with their friends. But she still knew some of the people there played other ‘games’.

She saw a female Twi’lek hanging off the arm of an older man. She was clearly paid to do so. Jyn also saw another man, a Rodian, in a dark corner who had two young woman at his side, both human. There was an older Besalisk male sitting alone on a table who definitely had made his money through fraud and manipulation. She had seen many guys like him in her life.

But she still hadn’t seen her target.

It was an easy job. Find the target, create a diversion, grab the goods, disappear, and sell the goods to a black market dealer. She had done this a lot in her life to survive. Her life was nothing but the fight for survival.

“May I sit with you?” a hooded figure suddenly said. Jyn would have recognized that voice anywhere. She nodded but didn’t look at the man sitting down across from her.

“What are you doing here, Luke?” she asked, “Have you been spying on me?”

“You wish,” Luke laughed, “I actually was supposed to meet some new senator here whose daughter might be interested in joining the Order. But they are late and I saw you sitting here alone.” Jyn nodded and finally took a look at Luke.

“How have you been?” she asked him. She couldn’t stop herself from doing so. Luke had been such an important person in her life. She had missed him.

“Good. Nothing’s changed much in the nine weeks since I brought you here,” he replied. Again Jyn nodded.

She took another sip from her drink before saying: “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted like I did.”

Surprised, Luke looked at her. “I had kind of expected you to react like you did to be honest,” he said, “It’s not information a lot of people handle well. Especially when they made his acquaintance in some way.”

“I guess so. It’s probably for the better that only a select few know, so.. Thank you for trusting me enough,” Jyn said and smiled shyly at Luke. “I realized that it must have been difficult for you. You are such a sweet person and I feared too much that you could become like him,” she continued, “But how I got to know you.. That wouldn’t be you.”

Luke smiled back at her. “It’s not as if the potential doesn’t exist. I just know better how to deal with it than he did,” he said.

“Way better than he did I’d say,” Jyn commented, “And if things like that were inherited.. It’s not as if my father was the greatest man alive as well.” She took another sip and thought for a second. Maybe it was a bad idea.

“I see the senator,” Luke suddenly said, “Nice to see you again, Jyn.”

“You too,” she said. 

Before Luke could leave the table though she stopped him. “Third block, sector F, entry two. I live on the third floor,” she told him hopefully.

“See you later then,” he replied with a smile.

That day Jyn didn’t sell any stolen goods. Instead she just went home, a slight spring in her steps. She had missed Luke a lot. Seeing him made her realize how much she had really missed him. Maybe there was still hope that they could have a serious relationship, maybe even marriage, as Han had always joked.

She shook her head. No, a serious relationship maybe, but marriage was off the table. Binding herself to someone even if it was Luke wasn’t the best idea. You never know what could happen.

 

*****

 

“And then we can take a trip to Naboo,” Luke finished his monologue about a future trip through the galaxy he imagined them to do one day. His prosthetic hand was buried in Jyn’s hair. Her head lied on his chest, their naked forms pressed against each other.

“That sounds wonderful,” Jyn sighed happily.

“That’s what I hoped,” Luke said and leant forward to press a kiss onto Jyn’s hair.

“One day when your students will finally be able to teach others themselves we’ll do that, right?” she asked and looked up at him.

Luke smiled at her and nodded. “Yes, we will. I can’t wait for that.”

“So basically, when the children are finally moving out we can live our life,” Jyn said jokingly and leant forward to press her lips softly against Luke’s.

“That’s one way to see it,” Luke mumbled against her lips as he closed his eyes.

Their noses bumped together as she slowly tilted her head to the side. She softly nipped at his lips. His lips gently moved against hers, his prosthetic hand gently stroked her head, his other hands laid on the side of her face.

Jyn sighed softly into the kiss. Sweet kisses shared between the two in the secrecy of her apartment had become one of her favorite things to do in the last year. It felt adventurous to her. A feeling she had missed for a while. The sense of adventure always made her feel alive and with Luke, she felt even more alive.

They had decided to keep it a secret that they were involved with each other again. The New Republic had their eyes on the new Jedi order and didn’t want to see any distractions.

And Jyn also knew that her own family’s history wasn’t exactly favorable. What her father had done wasn’t great. Even though people didn’t know about Luke’s father, her own would taint the image people had of ‘the last Jedi’.

Something dark had appeared as well. Luke had felt it when he had seen his nephew half a year ago. Whatever it was that tried to get to him, it might have wanted to find out more about Luke as well.

He had told Leia about it so she could keep an eye on her son. But she still didn’t know about him and Jyn. She and Han only knew - thanks to Lando - that Jyn was doing some smuggling by now with an old friend of hers and a few other people they hired. Which was also one of the reasons Luke and Jyn preferred to keep their relationship a secret. It didn’t look too good if people were to find out their only living Jedi Master was involved with a smuggler.

Ex-smugglers on the other hand weren’t an issue apparently from what Jyn could tell. Most people had gotten used to the fact that Leia had married Han. Though Luke had told her a few stories about how people outside of the rebellion had reacted to it at first. The former princess of Alderaan involved with a criminal wasn’t something a lot of people encouraged.

But they even had a son now. Nine years old and obviously had inherited his mother’s force-sensitivity. He really just wanted to become a Jedi like his uncle and grandfather, that’s what he had emphasized on in the last few years.

Jyn, who had her head buried in the crook of Luke’s neck, slowly felt her thoughts drifting towards something she originally had never been able to imagine, or at least she hadn’t dared to. What if she and Luke got married and had children of their own? She knew he would like having children. He was devoted to the people he loved and who he called his family. He’d make a great father.

“Leia is sending Ben to the temple,” Luke suddenly said, interrupting Jyn’s thoughts.

“What? Isn’t he too young?” Jyn asked and pulled her head away from Luke’s neck to look at him.

“Yes. I actually didn’t want to take him, but Leia said she can feel the darkness which tries to get to him getting stronger. It might be for the best if I take him. Leia and Han promised to visit often so he won’t miss them too much. Or they him.” He sighed and Jyn gently stroked his cheek.

“It must be hard letting go of your only child like that,” Luke added thoughtfully.

 

*****

 

Jyn was staring at the console of their ship as they were flying back home after a job. She had had a feeling that something was different and checking with a doctor as they had time for it gave her the answer to the question she had asked herself. She still didn’t know what to think. It was not as if it was bad. But she had to be careful now. Maybe she even had to stop smuggling for a while.

“Everything alright?” a young woman with thick black locks and dark brown skin asked. 

“What? Uh, yes. Just a bit tired, Aloova,” Jyn replied.

“Shadra has some special drink she can make you which according to her helps in situations like this,” Aloova suggested, “Helped us through quite a few days of tiredness and hangovers after long parties back when we still went to the Academy.”

“It’s fine. Really.”

“What’s fine?” a red-skinned Togruta woman said all of a sudden as she entered. She leant over towards Aloova and kissed her softly on the lips.

“Jyn’s a bit tired,” Aloova replied. There was worry in her voice, but also a tiny hint of frustration at Jyn.

“Seriously, Shadra, Aloova. I’m fine. No need to worry.”

“If you say so,” Shadra said laughing as she sat down to prepare for leaving hyperspace.

Aloova looked intensely at Jyn. “We know you are lying, you know that?” she sighed and sat down in the co-pilot seat.

“I know,” Jyn sighed, “I just can’t talk about it. I’m sorry.”

“Why not?” Aloova asked. She looked back at her and she seemed even more worried now.

“Because some things need to stay secret. I’m sorry, girls. I might tell you later on. But not now.”

Both young women exchanged a look. “Jyn, we haven’t known you for that long, but I’m pretty sure that you are good at keeping secrets, but sometimes you have to trust others with them,” Shadra said. “Leaving hyperspace,” she added a second later.

“Yes, like, who the guy is who keeps visiting you all the time in secret,” Aloova added with a smirk. “You can’t tell me anything about those ‘bruises’ that keep appearing on you once a while. I know how those appear on someone’s skin,” she said, “And we know that if you were to have different guys visiting you you would have told us. Cassein told us all about your honesty in that field.”

Jyn gulped and looked at the two women in shock. Thankfully they didn’t seem to know more. 

“Maybe another time. It’s a bit.. Difficult,” Jyn tried to explain, but she could see it in Shadra’s and Aloova’s faces that they weren’t done with interrogating her. They just seemed to know that they shouldn’t continue in that moment.

“We’ll get you to talk,” Shadra said with a grin as she steered the ship towards Andelm IV.

Jyn hoped they would let it go. Absentmindedly she played with the collar of her shirt under which she had hidden a necklace. It was a symbol for her marriage to Luke. It had only been around two months since they had sneaked off one day to get married in secret. Just Han, Leia, and Artoo witnessed the ceremony.

 

When Jyn finally walked into her apartment moments later, she just wanted to fall into her bed and sleep for a while. Maybe she’d have her thoughts sorted out afterwards. But she was surprised by someone sitting in her living-room. And not just someone.

“Luke,” she said and immediately ran towards him. She grabbed his head with both hands and immediately pulled him in for a kiss. Seeing him seemed to work wonders on her confused state.

“Someone seems excited to see me,” Luke said with a smile and laid his arms around Jyn who sat down on his lap, her legs on either side of his.

“I assume you guys did a great job smuggling whatever you had to smuggle this time?” Luke mumbled in between kisses.

“Fruits to the Outer Rim,” Jyn replied and stopped kissing Luke. She gently pressed her forehead against his. “But I have something else to tell you. I actually didn’t know what to think but.. Maybe it is right,” she said and looked into Luke’s eyes.

She pulled her forehead away from his and took a deep breath. “I didn’t feel too well yesterday so I went to see a doctor because we had some time and.. I’m pregnant,” Jyn said and looked at Luke in anticipation of his reaction.

He didn’t react for a few seconds before he broke out in the most beautiful smile Jyn could have imagined. “You are?” he said and she nodded. “I’m going to be a father?” he asked. It looked like he had to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming.

“Yes, you are,” Jyn chuckled which made Luke lay his hands on her head to pull her in for a deep, passionate kiss.

“If this is a dream please don’t wake me up,” Luke laughed against Jyn’s lips. She shuddered slightly as his breath hit her lips.

“Believe it or not. Reality can be as wonderful as a dream sometimes,” Jyn said as she slowly opened Luke’s jacket.

Lying in her bed a few moments later, Luke was gently kissing Jyn’s stomach. “You’re giving me hope for a brighter future,” he whispered before slowly kissing his way up Jyn’s body until their lips met again.


End file.
